Bajo nuestras sábanas
by Ilove'S
Summary: Algunas decisiones pueden acabar con todo, incluso antes de que la función comience.


**Disclaimer: los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a la excelente Cassandra Clare.**

 **Este fic participa del Reto Especial San Valentín del foro** _ **"Cazadores de Sombras".**_ **La pareja protagonista debía ser Stephen &Celine, y la palabra que debía incluir es **_**pánico.**_

 **Aviso que no es fiel por completo a la situación del libro, sólo para que lo tengan en cuenta.**

 **El resultado no me gusta para nada, porque aparentemente la inspiración abandonó totalmente mi cuerpo. Sin embargo apreciaría muchísimo sus reviews con cualquier tipo de consejo, crítica, etc. Muchas gracias por leer.**

 _ **Besotes**_

 _ **B~**_

* * *

El aire de mitad de enero golpeaba con fuerza en su cara, y hacía que las hojas secas sobre la acera pegaran un brinco. El frío, sin embargo, no detenía a una considerable cantidad de gente que entraba y salía de los locales, cruzaba calles y paseaba por el parque. Los abrigos y paraguas de todos colores le daban vida a una mañana nublada. Algunos perros iban, felizmente, atados de una correa sostenida por sus dueños, olisqueando todo lo que encontraban a su paso; en el extremo superior, más cerca de las nubes, las aves no le temían a las inclemencias del tiempo y revoloteaban por toda la ciudad.

Celine Montclaire, ahora Herondale, tenía tiempo suficiente de observar cada uno de esos detalles desde su, camuflada, posición de mundana en el banco de una plaza. Su esposo Stephen estaba en una misión y, caprichosamente, no había querido dejarla sola en Idris.

La joven dirigió una mano a su gran barriga. Ya llevaba 8 meses de embarazo, y no veía la hora de conocer a su bebé. Aún recordaba cuando le contó la gran noticia a su esposo, quien se puso tan feliz que casi derramó una lágrima, y la abrazó muy fuerte al mismo tiempo que besaba su estómago.

Pero no todo es color de rosa. Su relación, que apenas si llevaba un año, comenzaba a resquebrajarse. Stephen solía llegar tarde a la casa, le ocultaba qué tipo de misiones estaba haciendo y pretendía alejarla de Valentine. Si bien al principio pensó que sólo eran celos, había algo que tenía inquieto a su hombre, hasta tal punto que no la perdía de vista. Ella entendía sus posibles inseguridades, pero el joven Morgenstern era como un hermano mayor para Celine. La cobijó, ayudó, y le brindó la protección que jamás recibió de su familia biológica.

Esta vez su marido le había rogado que fuera con ella, y para evitar más discusiones, accedió. Ahora debía aburrirse en aquel lugar, entre todos esos excéntricos mundanos hasta que llegara la hora de regresar a su hogar.

Para su suerte, Stephen terminó antes su tarea y pudieron estar en Alicante aquel mismo día. Sin embargo, al llegar allí, las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas entre ellos.

─ Querida, necesito pedirte algo ─ le dijo el joven Herondale, quién estaba recostado en su cama matrimonial, mientras observaba a su mujer quitarse la ropa. Ella sólo asintió levemente para que continuara hablando ─ quiero que dejes de frecuentar a Valentine ─ se ganó una mirada de pura rabia y confusión ─ créeme cuando te digo que sé lo que él significa para ti, pero he estado averiguando algunas cosas sobre Morgenstern que no me gustan para nada y quisie…

─ ¡Oh qué bien! ─ exclamó irónicamente Celine ─ tú siempre tienes la razón ¿no es así? Siempre interfiriendo en las vidas ajenas, creyendo que el resto está mal y tú bien ─ su voz comenzaba a elevarse ─ ¡no puedo creer que pienses mal acerca de Valentine! Fue el único que me acogió cuando yo estaba a la deriva, fue quién me dio protección, quién me enseñó otra salida. Y a ti también ¡lo sabes! Al igual que con todos nosotros él… él depositó su confianza en ti ─ su voz se fue suavizando durante la última oración, a tal punto que era sólo un susurro.

─ Si no me dejas explicarte lo que sé ¿cómo quieres si quiera entender esto? ─ Stephen comenzaba a enfadarse.

─ Pues no creo que necesite escuchar nada de lo que tengas para decirme porque ¿sabes qué? ¡Todas son alucinaciones tuyas! ─ la muchacha caminaba por toda la habitación igual que un león enjaulado ─ Ves cosas donde no las hay, y ahora estás celoso porque crees que tengo algún interés romántico en él ¿no es así? ¡Pues entérate Herondale que yo sólo te quiero a ti! ─ dijo ella mientras lo apuntó con su mano.

─ ¿Puedes escucharme al menos? No son celos Celine ¡únicamente me preocupo por ti y por mi hijo! ─ Stephen se incorporó de golpe para sentarse al borde de la cama ─ Hay información que no comparte con nosotros, y por alguna razón se esfuerza mucho por ocultarla. He hecho algunas misiones en secreto para poder entender que es lo que…

─ Ya basta ─ sentenció la joven ─ todas esas mentiras sólo están poniéndome nerviosa ─ dijo mientras dirigía sus manos a la abultada barriga ─ y si en verdad te preocupas por mí y por el niño déjame en paz. No quiero oír nada más sobre tus misiones y las traiciones a tus principios ─ se había quedado quieta por fin, frente a la ventana, mientras observaba fuera de ella hacia el horizonte.

─ Está bien ─ se rindió su esposo ─ si eso es lo que quieres… sólo espero que cuando te presente las pruebas que he estado recolectando entiendas la verdad sobre tu preciado Valentine ─ se levantó del colchón y emprendió camino hacia el pasillo, pero se detuvo en la puerta ─ verás que no soy yo el que realmente está traicionando sus principios, y mucho menos seré yo quien traicione a la gente que confía en mí ─ luego de sus últimas palabras se fundió en la oscuridad de la casa, mientras su esposa intentaba dejar su mente en blanco para poder descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar Celine, sintió la soledad del vacío al otro lado de la cama. El remordimiento comenzó a molestarla y decidió disculparse con Stephen por sus malos tratos. Sin embargo no lo encontró en ningún lado de la casa. Sólo había una nota.

" _Regresaré al anochecer"._

Tres palabras ¿nada más? Estaba muy enfadado, y era entendible. No le había dado el beneficio de la duda.

Conforme avanzaba el día su bebé se ponía más inquieto, revolviéndose constante dentro de su vientre, y ella no podía dejar de caminar por todo el jardín. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Y no tardó en confirmarse.

Todo pasó rápidamente. Morgenstern y Pangborn se aparecieron en la puerta de su casa con un gesto devastado, y en cuanto la abrazaron ella lo supo. Él había muerto, los había abandonado, y sus últimos momentos juntos rebosaban de peleas.

Celine veía la boca de sus amigos moverse, mas no escuchaba nada. Sus oídos estaban tapados, su visión era borrosa, su mente estaba confusa y no comprendía nada.

Tan rápido como pudo se deshizo de los otros dos jóvenes. No necesitaba más compasión de nadie, había tenido suficiente con su miserable vida.

Sus pasos eran seguros, su decisión estaba tomada, no sería otra presa del **pánico**.

Las sábanas del lado de Stephen estaban aún arrugadas con la forma que su cuerpo les había dado la noche anterior. Las observó por un instante antes de recostarse sobre ellas.

Entonces cerró los ojos mientras su mano derecha, con la que empuñaba un cuchillo, se dirigía directo a su garganta. El filo recorrió profundamente la extensión de su piel de izquierda a derecha, haciendo que la sangre comenzara a brotar de su cuerpo. Una lágrima se escapó de su ojo y fue a parar justo sobre otra gota de sangre, sobre las impecables sábanas blancas que una vez compartió con su amado Stephen.


End file.
